


Unfaithful

by trinipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fanfiction, Multi, Slash, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-06
Updated: 2006-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: "So che lui sa che gli sono infedele e lo uccide dentro il sapere che io sono felice tra le braccia di un altro..."Rihanna, Unfaithful





	

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è ambientata... uhm... nel quinto anno? Sesto? Mah, fate un po' come vi pare.
> 
>  **Dediche e ringraziamenti:** uhm, a chi potrei dedicare questo monumento al pianto/motivo per fazzolettini da naso? La scelta è dura... facciamo così: la prima che commenta e dice che la vuole, gliela dedicherò. Il mondo è pieno di pazzi.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** i personaggi sono tutti della fantasciccosa Rowling, e la canzone che ispira tutto l’ambaradan è di Rihanna. Credo che sia una delle canzoni più tristi che abbia ascoltato nell'ultimo periodo, mi aiuta quasi a capire il mio ex. QUASI, però. E il pianoforte è davvero d'atmosfera. Ascoltatela.

Draco attraversò il corridoio a testa alta, guardandosi intorno con aria compiaciuta.  
Harry non potè far a meno di lanciargli un'occhiata sperando che...  
Il biondo se ne accorse e il suo ghignò si allargò mentre, sprezzante, girava la testa dall'altra parte evitando lo sguardo dell'altro.  
Al Gryffindor qualcosa si spezzò dentro per l'ennesima volta, mentre lo vedeva allontanarsi.  
Chinò il capo, di nuovo sconfitto.  
Non era l'atteggiamento distaccato di Draco a ferirlo di più, in quel momento.  
Era quello che, sapeva, ne sarebbe seguito.  
"Harry!"  
Ecco, appunto.  
"È tutto a posto? Ho visto Malfoy allontanarsi con quello sguardo che diceva *inchinatevi a me*! Avete litigato di nuovo?"  
Harry gli rivolse un amaro sorriso.  
"No, Neville, anzi." Deglutì. "Direi che mi ha completamente ignorato."  
Neville sorrise, sollevato, poi si protese e baciò Harry fugacemente sulle labbra.  
"Neville! Sei impazzito?!" Il moro arretrò, iniziando poi a scoccare occhiate guardinghe a destra e a sinistra.  
"Tranquillo, Harry, non c'è nessuno" lo rassicurò l'altro, abbracciandolo da dietro. "E io ho voglia di te."  
Harry sospirò e si voltò nell'abbraccio, fino ad incontrare le labbra e poi la lingua soffice del suo ragazzo.  
E in quel momento qualcosa gli si spezzò dentro per la seconda volta, quel giorno.  
Perchè lui sapeva che Neville *sapeva*.  
Dopo qualche minuto si staccò da lui, indugiando però con le braccia che gli cingevano il collo.  
Neville non era solo un ragazzo; era la sua ragione per alzarsi la mattina, era l'unica cosa che aveva senso.  
Era il suo cielo.  
Cielo che però non aveva tardato ad annuvolarsi, quando Harry aveva capito che non era innamorato del compagno.  
La persona che amava era un'altra.  
Paradossalmente, la persona "giusta" era la più sbagliata che avrebbe potuto scegliere, mentre quella "sbagliata" desiderava così tanto essere quella giusta che gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore dicendogli che non poteva esserlo.  
Ma questa era la storia della sua vita: ogni volta che cercava di fare quello che riteneva giusto, finivano sempre per rimetterci quelli che gli volevano bene.  
"Senti, Nev, stasera dopo gli allenamenti di Quidditch mi fermerò a rivedere alcuni schemi, quindi non potremo vederci e non so a che ora rientrerò..."  
Neville, che continuava a passarsi la lingua sulle labbra in cerca del sapore di Harry e aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, li aprì di colpo.  
"Certo, Harry, capisco. Non c'è problema" concluse poi sorridendogli mentre si districava dall'abbraccio.  
Il suo sguardo, però, brillava di triste consapevolezza e lacrime non piante. Non davanti a lui, almeno.  
"Vado avanti, ci vediamo in classe" mormorò Harry avviandosi da solo.  
Neville sapeva che lui lo tradiva, ne era certo, e ogni volta che doveva mentirgli per ritagliarsi qualche ora con "l'altro" si sentiva davvero una merda al vederlo morire lentamente senza smettere di sorridergli e dargli fiducia.  
E la cosa peggiore era sapere che quello che faceva più male al suo compagno non era tanto il tradimento in sè quanto il comprendere che non era lui la persona che lo rendeva felice.  
Il moro strinse i pugni, ricacciando indietro le lacrime che non aveva alcun diritto di versare.  
"Questa storia deve finire" si disse. "Non posso continuare così".  
Però, per quanto lo ripetesse, non riusciva a fare a meno di lui.  
E sarebbe andato, anche quella sera.

L'aria era pesante, nella stanza.  
Draco era seduto davanti allo specchio e si sistemava i capelli, preparandosi con cura per il prossimo "appuntamento".  
La definizione lo fece sorridere appena: certo quello che facevano loro non rientrava nei canoni di un appuntamento.  
Blaise gli si avvicinò e fece per baciarlo ma il biondo girò il viso all'ultimo momento, e l'unica cosa che le labbra del moro riuscirono a sfiorare fu una guancia.  
"A che ora tornerai, più o meno?" Il tono noncurante non lo incantava.  
Blaise sapeva bene che odiava sentirsi pressato, eppure glielo stava chiedendo lo stesso.  
Draco non ebbe più dubbi: Blaise *sapeva*.  
"Oh, non lo so, ma non farò tardi.  
Devo solo mettere a punto qualche nuovo schema per la squadra, altrimenti rischiamo di perdere contro Gryffindor per l'ennesima volta".  
Il moro gli rivolse uno sguardo penetrante, che sembrava volergli sondare l'anima.  
"Ok", disse, stringendosi nelle spalle e immergendosi nel suo armadio in cerca dei vestiti da indossare per l'uscita ad Hogsmeade del giorno seguente.  
Draco sentì qualcosa pungergli dentro, al vederlo così.  
Non c'era bisogno di mentirgli: entrambi sapevano bene dove stava andando.  
*Cazzo, Blaise, perchè non provi a fermarmi?!* gridò il biondo nella sua testa mentre usciva a grandi passi dal proprio dormitorio.  
Non capiva come il compagno potesse permettergli di ridurlo in quello stato senza cercare di cambiare le cose; non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ma lo faceva soffrire enormemente il vedere Blaise morire un po' ogni volta che lui se ne andava.

Il moro entrò nella sala comune rosso-oro con ancora la propria divisa da Quidditch addosso.  
Un'occhiata gli confermò che non c'era nessuno a parte il suo ragazzo. Meglio così.  
Neville saltò in piedi, felice di vederlo, ma la sua gioia si sciolse come ghiaccio al sole quando incontrò lo sguardo di Harry.  
"Nev" scandì "dobbiamo parlare."  
Il ragazzo sospirò.  
Sapeva che sarebbe arrivato il momento, sperava solo di poterlo rimandare ancora un po'.  
Annuì e fece strada verso il dormitorio.  
"L'amore è fiducia, Neville.  
E tu sai bene quanto me che io non merito la tua.  
Vedi, io..."  
"Smettila!" lo interruppe il compagno, ponendogli un dito tremante sulle labbra "non dire altro...uccidimi e basta, le parole che vuoi dirmi lo farebbero comunque.  
Soffrirò meno se mi punterai la bacchetta alla tempia e mi fredderai con una maledizione..."  
Harry allontanò la mano dell'altro e lo strinse a sè.  
"Non posso continuare così.  
Tu sei una persona meravigliosa, e meriti di stare con qualcuno che sappia vedere la fortuna che ha."  
Neville lo guardò disperato, ed Harry fu sul punto di mandare tutto a puttane e dirgli che non era vero niente, che sarebbe rimasto con lui.  
Ma non sarebbe stato giusto.  
Si allontanò da lui.  
"Non sei tu la persona che amo, Neville.  
E non hai idea di quello che darei perchè tu lo fossi.  
Purtroppo non posso.  
È meglio così, per tutti e due.  
Vedrai, col tempo lo supererai."  
E con un'ultima carezza, lo lasciò.  
Con un dolore sordo che gli martellava nel petto, ma allo stesso tempo più leggero, il moro si allontanò in direzione del Campo da Quidditch.  
"Harry, aspetta! Ti prego!" la voce di Neville lo inchiodò sul posto.  
Il ragazzo incespicò per le scale, lo raggiunse ed iniziò a tempestargli il torace di pugni.  
"Non puoi lasciarmi!  
Non te lo permetto!  
A me non importa se mi tradisci, perchè poi..." tirò su col naso "...poi torni da me!  
Sei sempre tornato da me!  
Harry, questo non vuol dire niente per te?!" si abbandonò contro di lui, stremato.  
Harry lasciò che si calmasse, poi indietreggiò appena.  
"Vuol dire che non sopportavo di vederti soffrire, Neville."  
Il volto dell'altro si illuminò.  
"Allora..."  
Il moro scosse la testa.  
"Allora, è il momento di chiudere.  
Facciamolo adesso, che c'è ancora affetto tra noi, prima che iniziamo ad odiarci per quello che ci stiamo facendo.  
Riflettici, Nev, e capirai che ho ragione."  
Solo parecchi minuti dopo che il moro ebbe lasciato la stanza, Neville si accasciò a terra.  
"Ma io ti amo..."

Quando Harry raggiunse lo spogliatoio Slytherin, Draco era già lì.  
"Sei in ritardo, Potter" abbaiò Draco, piuttosto infastidito.  
"Scusa."  
Il biondo scrollò le spalle, e poi gli si avvicinò con gli occhi che sembravano fatti di mercurio liquido e catturò le labbra del moro con le proprie.  
E come sempre, fu fuoco.  
Lava.  
Fuochi d'artificio.  
Fu uno scontro per il predominio che li lasciò ansanti come dopo ore di sesso sfrenato.  
Usando tutta la propria forza di volontà, Harry ruppe il contatto.  
"Ho lasciato Neville."  
Draco, che stava per attaccare la sua clavicola, si fermò a metà del movimento.  
"Cosa?!"  
"Hai sentito.  
Ho lasciato Neville.  
Non riuscivo più a mentirgli, non se lo meritava, e ho pensato che magari ora ci starà male, ma poi starà molto meglio senza di me."  
Draco incrociò le braccia.  
"...e?" domandò con freddezza.  
Harry lo fissò senza capire.  
"Che vuoi da me adesso, Sfregiato?  
Che improvvisi un balletto di gioia perchè finalmente sarai tutto per me?  
Che ti dichiari amore eterno e ti chieda di sposarmi?"  
Si sollevò una manica, mostrando al moro il marchio dei Death Eater.  
"O magari ti aspetti che finga di essermi fatto questo tatuaggio solo perchè sto attraversando un periodo ribelle e volevo far infuriare mio padre?  
Sai" cambiò improvvisamente tono di voce, come inseguendo un pensiero "credo che abbia iniziato a volermi bene il giorno in cui mi sono lasciato marchiare."  
Si riscosse, ritrovando la sua gelida compostezza, ma prima che potesse riprendere a parlare Harry lo interruppe.  
"No, Draco, niente di tutto questo.  
Anzi, credo che sia il caso di finirla qui, tanto questa specie di storia non ci avrebbe portato comunque da nessuna parte."  
E, senza attendere la sua risposta, corse fuori dallo spogliatoio.

Il biondo Slytherin scivolò lungo la parete, terribilmente provato dallo sforzo di mantenere una compostura che assolutamente non sentiva.  
"È meglio così" balbettò, mentre la sua voce tremava pericolosamente "per Harry...e per me.  
Perchè lo stavo uccidendo dentro, giorno dopo giorno.  
E perchè se mi odierà abbastanza sarà lui a colpirmi per primo.  
Io..." un singulto gli spezzò le parole in gola "non voglio essere un assassino."

Fuori dalla porta dello spogliatoio, con le lacrime che gli bagnavano il mento e il collo, Harry chiuse gli occhi.  
"Sei già un assassino, Draco.  
Hai appena ucciso te stesso."

 


End file.
